


King of This Hologram

by Adolpha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Disorder, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Partying, Relationship Issues, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, lot of self deprecation, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adolpha/pseuds/Adolpha
Summary: Oikawa Tooru was supposed to have the perfect life. His mother was a doctor, father was a renowned lawyer, his sister was top of her class, and Tooru himself was a dedicated, skilled volleyball player. His family’s life was perfect, so why did his father have to go and leave? And why all of a sudden is there a kid two years younger that is outshining him on the court? And why, oh why, can’t he beat stupid Ushiwaka and his Shiratorizawa team?A story of love, drugs, abuse, disappointments and the hidden silver linings.Spotify Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/winchesterchronicles/playlist/6Bft9hI7a07zAUG7fQ2WpzWhen the story starts, Tooru and his year are 16.





	1. House Of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> This is story that I've been working on for a while. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. I have three chapters finished out of twenty so please be patient with me. Follow me at kawaii-kozume.tumblr.com for updates and random shitposts.

Tooru remembers being nine years old and watching a movie with his mother, father, older sister, who was 14 at the time, and his older brother, who was moving out the next morning. Tooru remembers the movie being some family comedy and when the parents began arguing, the children came in and the parents turned into something comedic. Tooru remembers laughing at the antics of the parents and the children. Never in his life did he think about the underlying theme, the parents getting ready for a divorce and never in his life, did Tooru think his parents would turn into the ones on television.

Tooru woke up slowly and looked at the alarm clock blearily. It was almost time for it to go off anyways so he sat up and pushed the blanket off. Swinging his legs around the side of his bed, he rubbed his eyes and put his glasses on. He stood up and shuffled over to the closet and pulled out the blue and white school uniform. The white tie, navy blue shirt and white jacket with black pants. Tooru dressed, moved to the bathroom and fixed his hair, put his contacts in, and brushed his teeth. He went to the kitchen to grab a breakfast bar. On the way, he passed the living room and saw his mother asleep on the couch with the, now empty, wine bottle laying on its side on the table. Sighing he pulled the blanket off of the back of the couch, laid it over his sleeping mother and cleared away the wine bottle. He put a cup of water and a small cup of two ibuprofen on the table where the wine was. By the time he finished making sure his mother was okay, it was time to leave for school and that’s what he did. He wrote a note on the greasy piece of paper on the island for his sister and left the house with a granola bar in hand. At the end of his street stood Iwaizumi Hajime, his longest, and best, friend.

 

“Hey, Oikawa. You ready for practice today?” Iwaizumi asked, his voice as rough as usual.

  
“Of course, Iwa-chan!” Tooru chirped. Iwaizumi side eyed him trying to find the flaws in Tooru’s facade. Tooru, noticing this, widened his smile and looked at Iwaizumi.

  
“What’s wrong? Do I have something in my hair?” He asked Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and looked away. The two of them walked to their school, Kitagawa Daiichi, ready to finish their school work and go to practice. It was no secret that today the volleyball club was getting their first year recruits. Tooru, being the captain, had special interest in the rookies.

  
The day passed without incident during classes and fooling around during their lunch, but eventually, the final bell rang. Tooru and Iwaizumi walked together to the club room to change and go to practice. Upon walking into the gym, the other members had already arrived and warmed up.

  
“C’mon captain! You’re losing your touch.” Another third year called out. Tooru couldn’t remember the name of this club member because he wasn’t often on the court. The already present members were around a trio of what looked like first years.

  
“Oi, get to drills! Iwa-chan and I will look at the rookies.” Tooru called out. The group glanced back at the trio then parted to work on different drills.

  
“You three, come here.” Tooru barked at the rookie trio.

  
“Hey, don’t scare them.” Iwaizumi growled. Tooru clicked his tongue and smiled at the trio as they approached and stood in a line.

  
“Okay, I want to know your name, class, and position if possible.” Tooru said keeping his smile intact. The first kid, the tallest out of the three, stepped forward and began.

 

“Kindaichi Yutarou, class 3, and I’ve played middle blocker and wing-spiker.” He said. His hair was black and spiked up. Tooru nodded and the kid backed into line. The second, the shortest, stepped up.

  
“Kunimi Akira, class 4, and I’ve played wing spiker.” The kid said. His hair was also black but parted down the middle with his bangs framing both sides. Tooru nodded again and looked expectantly at the third kid. He too had black hair but was in a bowl cut. He stepped forward and began talking.

  
“Kageyama Tobio, class 2, setter.” The boy said. Upon saying the word ‘setter’, Tooru immediately looked the kid up and down and thought about it. After nodding at the kid, he fell back into line.

  
“Okay, then the three of you will be assessed on skill together. Iwa-chan and I will watch from the sides at your skill and communication.” Tooru said turning around, but Iwaizumi grabbed his elbow before he could walk away.

  
“Welcome to Kitagawa Daiichi Volleyball Club. My name is Iwaizumi Hajime, I’m vice captain. This dumb ass right here is Oikawa Tooru, captain. Please don’t hesitate to ask us anything.” Iwaizumi said in the nicest tone possible for him but it was obvious he seemed to be running out of patience.

  
The three rookies jumped in immediately onto the court. They set up a three on three to see how the newbies interacted then changed out players for consistent Kita-ichi players. It was obvious that the newbie, Tobio, was doing extremely well skill wise. Tooru became unsettled watching him. There was raw talent in Tobio that he himself didn't have. At the end of the practice, Iwaizumi told the rookies to get good sleep and eat well for tomorrow’s full scrimmage. The practice ended and the third years oversaw cleaning up. After the net, poles, and volleyball cart was put away and the floor was swept, the third years left for their houses. Iwaizumi and Tooru walked to their parting point.

  
“Hey, what did you think about the rookies?” Iwaizumi asked. Tooru damned him internally, he knew when something was bothering Tooru and just happened to know what it was too.

  
“Kunimi-chan has potential if he applied himself. But that might be just because it's day one. Kindaichi-chan is pretty average but I know I can help him reach full potential.” Tooru stated. He didn't miss Iwaizumi’s muttering when he said ‘I’.

  
“What do you think of Kageyama?” Iwaizumi asked. Tooru once again cursed his best friend.

  
“Tobio has a lot of raw talent. If he learns to control and mold it into something, he’s going to be a force to be reckoned with.” Tooru said honestly. They reached the end of Tooru’s street and parted with Iwaizumi yelling at Tooru to get some sleep tonight. Tooru shook off the worries with noises of affirmation.

  
He walked down his street and entered his house. The first thing he notices is the couch was empty and the cup of water and pills gone. His mother had to have drank them and moved. Second thing is that the note was never read, which honestly wasn't all that surprising. The third thing was that there was no noise coming from his sister's room, which meant she wasn't home even though it was almost 9 pm. He went into his mother’s room to check on her and she was, once again, asleep with bottles of alcohol on her bedside table. He pulled he blanket over her and turned out the lights as he left. He enters his own room and turned his desk lamp on. He started his laptop and set his backpack down next to his desk. Deciding to change before starting his homework, he pulled out pajamas and went to the bathroom. After getting situated, he began his hours worth of homework. He had finished the base minimum for the night when he slumped forward laying on his laptop.  
Late in the night his sister, Miko, came home and quietly moved through the house. She checked on their mother and then went to check on Tooru. He woke with a start to his door opening. He sat up and came face to face with his sister. She was fairly tall with big caramel colored eyes like her brothers. She inherited their father’s hair color instead of their mother’s.The messy black hair was tied in a ponytail making her look 3 years older than she was, which being 16 did not help. He looked at the clock on his laptop to see 3:20am looking back at him. He turned back to his sister.

  
“Where were you?” He asked. He knew she just got home for the day.

  
“Don't worry about it. How was mom today?” She asked waving his question off.

  
“I don't know much, I had school and volleyball.” He replied. “Why are you so late nowadays?” He asked. Again, she waved off his question in favor of sitting on his bed.

  
“You need to go to sleep.” She mentioned.

  
“I'm not doing anything until you answer me.” Tooru stated. Miko sneered at him.

 

“You need to sleep, it’s late.” Miko said. Tooru lost it then.

  
“No shit it’s late. Why do you think I'm concerned about you?!” He hissed. Miko came back stronger.

  
“Don't fucking worry about me. I'm trying to keep the family afloat.” She spat.

 

“How do you expect to do that if you're never home?” He asked sarcastically. She gave up and stood.

  
“You don't know what I'm doing. Go the fuck to sleep. You have school tomorrow.” With that Oikawa Miko stormed out of Tooru’s room closing the door on the way. He turned to his laptop and saved all his work before turning it off. Now that the light of the computer was gone, he crawled into his bed. Sleep did not come fast, but did eventually show up in the end.


	2. Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time

“Tooru! Tooru! Tooru!” The crowd chanted as said boy downed the last of the 6 shots on the counter. He flipped the last cup over and turned around holding his arms up in victory. The crowd cheered and Tooru felt unstoppable as the crowd smiled and fawned over him. He stepped away from the counter, stumbling a little bit still trying to get used to the stripper boots he picked up. He couldn't really remember but he thought it had something to do with a bet. As he moved through the group of people that were celebrating his victory, he was getting claps on his back. He threw blinding smiles in every direction as he walked to the back yard.   
  
The table that had the drinks was without people except one boy that looked his age, which was extremely interesting because Tooru himself was only 15. He approached the table, almost breaking his ankle in the process after getting a heel stuck in between the wood planks. The other boy looked up at him, making eye contact. His hair was sticking up in every direction, almost like he tried to make it stand straight up but ended up looking like an old mop. His brick colored eyes wide but wary of Tooru’s movements, were turned down making him look rather sleepy.   
  
“Hah? Another middle schooler?” The boy said sizing Tooru up. “What’s your sob story?”   
  
“Hah?!” Tooru said bewildered. Half because of the other boy’s forwardness and the other half because the other boy was able to see his real age. Seriously, even the third years from high school here couldn't tell.   
  
“Your sob story, man. No way a middle schooler comes to a second/third year party and gets drunk without having a tortured life.” The other boy said like everything was obvious.   
  
“Yeah, no, I got that part. I just...how did you…why do you…who are you?” Tooru spluttered. The other boy chuckled moving to sit on the stairs of the porch. He carried himself with practiced ease, as if he spent years perfecting the calm, composed observing state he was in.   
  
“Tendou Satori. Third year at Akiyama middle school. Sit with me, let's talk.” The other boy, Tendou, said still smiling. Tooru finished getting his drink and sat down next to the redhead boy on the peeling stairway.   
  
“Oikawa Tooru. Third year at Kitagawa Daiichi.” Tooru said, still a little on edge. “How did you know I was in middle school?”   
  
“I'm good at guessing things. My instincts are usually always right.” Tendou responded. “Also, I've seen you at tournaments.”   
  
“You play volleyball?” Tooru asked, attitude shifting immediately. He distracted his eyes with watching some high schoolers pass a gold painted bong around, each taking a hit before passing it to the next person.   
  
"Honestly, volleyball has been the best thing to happen to me. I'm a middle blocker. I assume you're a setter if you hands are anything to go by." The redhead said. Tooru risked a look to the other boy.   
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Tooru said whipping his head to look into brick eyes. The other boy threw his head back and laughed.   
  
"You've got long fingers and a wide spread. You've clenched and unclenched them so I saw you're spread. The long fingers were from another observation." The man said with a sly smile.   
  
"And what observation is that?" Tooru asked indignant. Tendou cackled knowing he was riling the other boy up.   
  
"The observation I made when I decided I wanted to take you home." Tendou said with no hesitation. Tooru was taken aback again. Tendou apparently had no problems expressing his desires or ideas. Tooru looked at Tendou for a moment.   
  
"Maybe. I mean, that's kinda rushed. But I wanna know more about you're volleyball life." Tooru decided. Tendou decided to indulge him.   
  
"Well, I do play for Akiyama, but my teammates don't quite, eh, how should I say, know how to play as a team. Therefore, we have never gone to any prefectural tournaments. I seldom play anyways. They don't like me much, say I'm scary with my blocking. I don't mind much anymore, heading to high school soon and it'll be easier for me to play. There's my sob story, what's yours?" Tendou explained. He looked at Tooru expectantly and Tooru decided he owed him something at least.   
  
"Parents had a nasty divorce a few years ago. I've been having volleyball related and school stress so these little parties are nice breaks. I've never seen you around the scene though. Are you new?" Tooru returned with a question.   
  
"Sort of. I've been smoking for a while, but normally by myself. Came here tonight with a friend, but he's gone. He's only in town for a few days but his friend threw the party so he wanted to go." Tendou responded. Nodding, Tooru finished his drink. He stood up and looked down to the redhead.   
  
"I'm going in to dance. Wanna come?" Tooru asked. Tendou was staring up at him and nodded licking his lips.   
  
"Hey, quick question, what's with the high heels?" Tendou asked accepting Tooru's help standing up.   
  
"I think I lost a bet with the guy in a chiffon skirt. Not entirely sure though." Tooru said leading Tendou through the door dropping their empty cups in the trash on the way. As Tooru reentered the living room-turned-dance floor, the smell of alcohol and weed flooded his nose. He still held Tendou's wrist from where he originally grabbed him. Together, they made their way through the people standing on the sides making out or people watching.   
  
They arrived to the area where people were grinding against anyone around and bodies were everywhere pushed together. The music's bass was vibrating the floor and Tooru's heart fluttered every time the bass hit. He turned to Tendou and shot him a predatory smirk. Even though he was in heels, he could be just as seductive dancing as normal.


	3. Chandelier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting from mobile so I apologize for mistakes, but chapter three is here! Next chapter the warning comes in so beware.
> 
> Song for this chapter: Chandelier by Sia  
> https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&source=web&rct=j&url=%23&ved=0ahUKEwic8p3rw8PVAhVC4GMKHZyVBzgQwqsBCIcDMAA&usg=AFQjCNF1sHlk2z9QIx28jtvfnGP_UlkifA

The song changed to a slower pop song that still relied on bass. It was Tooru's current favorite song. As the vocalist launched into the chorus, Tooru got against Tendou and moved his hips against the other's. He threw his hands up and fell into the song moving his hips and legs to keep a steady sway. He turned around at some point and Tendou had stepped closer. Tendou grabbed his hips and they swayed against each other as the song went on. Around them sweaty bodies thrummed with the music. Tooru didn't feel anything except the slight buzz in his head and the hands on his hips. Nothing else mattered because right here, right now he wasn't worrying about his mother. His sister wasn't around to yell. He was able to escape the insecurities he had about volleyball and his family life. Here, he didn't feel out of place. He knew he was pretty and wanted, mostly because he was kind of drunk and the others were just plain horny but nonetheless, he felt wanted.

"You enjoying yourself, darling?" A voice filtered through the blissful haze. He looked up into the eyes of another. The guy had to have been at least 18, if not older. Tooru, having just come back to reality, had nothing to respond with. The guy continued.

"You look a little out of sorts, I could make you feel better." The man said. He was inching closer and Tooru had half a mind to turn around and leave, but instead cocked his head to the side.

"What do you have that I can't get?" Tooru asked the man. The other stepped forward snaking his hands down to Tooru's sides and further down to grab his ass and pull him closer.

"Maybe come with me and I can show you." The man whispered in his ear. Tooru, unfamiliar with this sort of proximity, shivered half in fear and half in adrenaline. The man brought a hand up to cup his jaw to make Tooru look at him. That's when he realized that Tendou was gone and that he should go find him.

"Hm, I can't. My friend, I need to find him." Tooru said. The other man didn't let go, instead began bargaining for more time.

"You're friend will be fine. Besides, I don't think he's got what you need." The man responded. Tooru suddenly felt red flags and knew he had to leave now.

"No, I need to find him. Let me go." Tooru said stronger. The man still refused to let go. Tooru began to forcefully pull away and the man was starting to grip very painfully to anything he could reach that was Tooru. Tooru looked around, trying to find someone to help him but nobody came to the rescue. He turned back and saw a hand on the man's shoulder. The hand turned the man around, balled up into a fist then collided with the man's face. The owner of the hand had wide droopy eyes and red spiked hair.

"He said no. Back off, asshole." Tendou snarled. Tooru caught his eye and tried to convey his thanks with his eyes. The perv caught his balance and walked away cursing about rotten people and bloody noses. Tendou stepped over to Tooru.

"You okay?" He asked concerned. Tooru nodded.

"Thank you so much for stopping that." Tooru replied.

"Stick with me kid, I'll make sure you navigate this world safely." Tendou said half laughing. Tooru joined in on the laughter.

“Where did you go? One minute you were there, the next there’s some sleaze.” Tooru huffed after calming down. Tendou had the right mind to look sheepish.

“I, uh, I had to use the restroom.” Tendou said looking away. Tooru whispered a soft oh and let it go.

“So, um, did you wanna stay?” Tendou said, looking more awkward.

“I'm kinda just having fun with you. If you wanna leave, I'd probably go too.” Tooru stated. Truthfully, he didn't want to leave. He enjoyed the night and even though the sleazebag that showed up was off putting, he'd rather stay than go back home to his sister and mother.

“Oh, no, I didn't wanna leave alone. It was more of a did you want to leave together question. Like, come over or something. My parents are always out of town nowadays so.” Tendou rushed through saying.

Oh. Tooru thought. Ooh. It processed that Tendou meant them together, alone. That works.

“Oh, yeah. Sure. Family doesn't expect me home.” Tooru said. Tendou nodded, smiling at Tooru.

“I don't live that far. C’mon.” Tendou said leading Tooru to the door. The walked out of the house and began walking down the street.

Long walks were not something heels were made for. Nor was the growing bulge in Tooru’s pants from his own fantasizing. The two walked in silence down the street and turned onto the next. Even though Tendou said he didn't live far, the house was about a 15 minute walk from the party. As they approached the door to the house, Tendou pulled out a set of keys, well, the one key with a ton of keychains around it. He unlocked the door and turned the light on.

“C’mon in. Try not to trash anything. Soda in the fridge, vodka in the shelves, rum in the cabinets. Help yourself. I've got weed in my room but I don't know if you're into that.” Tendou explained going through the door taking his shoes off and setting his keys down. Tooru walked in behind him and took his shoes off setting them next to Tendou’s.

“Cool. Yeah, I’m gonna just wait. Still kinda tipsy and I don’t wanna overdo it tonight. Practice in the morning.” Tooru explained. Tendou nodded his wide eyes following Tooru as he walked around.

“Wanna head up to my room?” Tendou invited. Tooru met his eyes and nodded. They began walking down the hall when Tendou pushed Tooru against the wall.

“Tell me to stop and I will.” Tendou said before pushing against Tooru. Pressing forward, their lips met and Tooru’s eyes closed gasping into the kiss.


	4. In The Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of two smutty chapters! The entire chapter is sex. The only important thing is the last 4 sentences. Read on my loves.

The scent of Tendou’s body spray enveloped Tooru as the two fought for dominance on Tendou’s bed. Eventually, Tendou ended up pinning Tooru to the bed. Meeting his lips again, Tendou moved to hold both Tooru’s wrists with one hand. The other ran down Tooru’s chest, over his stomach down to his pants. He rubbed against Tooru’s hardening dick with Tooru gasping into Tendou, who took the opportunity to begin exploring Tooru’s mouth with his tongue. Tendou brought his hand back up, this time under Tooru’s shirt, and ran a thumb over Tooru’s nipple making the other shudder. Tendou pulled away and tugged on Tooru’s shirt which came off almost immediately after Tendou released it. Tendou took his own shirt off and leaned back over Tooru pressing their lips together. Tendou rocked his hips into Tooru’s and shuddered at the friction it caused.

“More. Satori, give me more.” Tooru husked. Satori rocked his hips again and as Tooru huffed Satori undid his button and zipper. He pulled Tooru’s jeans out from under his hips and threw them aside. Tooru leaned up and nipped at Tendou’s jaw as Tendou pulled his boxers just down exposing Tooru’s full arousal. Tendou licked his lips as he took in the sight of Tooru on his bed. It wasn't until Tooru whined out of need that Tendou got busy again. He grabber Tooru’s dick and lightly pumped up and down. Tooru arched at the contact he'd been waiting for. A few pumps later, Tooru was panting and Tendou pulled his hand back to undo his own pants. He threw them in the same area he threw Tooru’s and turned back to the boy laying in his bed.

“Satori, please. Please fuck me.” Tooru gasped out.

“If you insist.” Tendou growled. He pulled out a condom and a bottle of lube from the top of his nightstand. He lifted Tooru’s legs up and over his shoulders. He lubed up a finger and circled around Tooru’s entrance.

“Please.” Tooru breathed. Tendou pushed in and wiggled around to  Tooru’s pleasure.

“Doing okay?” Tendou said, voice rough. Tooru nodded and whimpered.

“Mhm, more.” Tooru said. Tendou pushed into the first knuckle and Tooru shook. Tendou pushed another finger in and Tooru cried out.

“Still good?” Tendou checked.

“Mm, yes. Please, yes.” Tooru babbled. After hearing the okay, Tendou began scissoring his fingers and pressed against Tooru’s prostate making the other scream out. He kept alternating between stretching and teasing until Tooru was shaking and his legs were trying to close.

“Sat- Satori please. Please, please, I'm ready. -tori please. Fuck, fuck me p-please.” Tooru begged. Tendou locked eyes with Tooru and slowly pulled out of Tooru. Tooru groaned at the loss and ground his hips into Tendou.

“Tooru, ah, give me a second.” Tendou said. Tooru stopped moving and allowed Tendou to unwrap and put on the condom that's been waiting on the bed. He poured a liberal amount of lube on his dick and spread it, groaning at the friction.

“-tori…” Tooru whined, his hole clenching and unclenching. Tendou rubbed Tooru’s stomach as he moved to line up.

“Still good?” Tendou asked, a little shaky from restraining.

“Yes, yes. God, Satori please just fuck me!” Tooru shouted. Tendou steadied himself and lined his tip up with Tooru’s entrance. He pressed until his tip pushed through the wall of muscles. Tooru hissed and Tendou froze.

“No, keep going. ‘m fine.” Tooru said. Tendou rubbed Tooru’s hips with his thumbs and slowly kept pushing in. Tooru was shaking when Tendou bottomed out. He waited for Tooru to adjust and as soon as Tooru ground against him, he began moving. Slowly at first still letting Tooru adjust.

“Satori, I'm fine. Please. Just make me scream.” Tooru said breathlessly. With that, Tendou began fucking into him harder with every thrust. Tooru’s heels digging into his shoulder blades spurred him on. He shifted slightly and the next thrust had Tooru arching off the bed with a shout.

“There?” Satori said almost predatory.

“Mmm, yes! Yes, yes, yes!” Tooru cried. Tendou sped up, still brushing against Tooru’s sweet spot with every thrust.

“Ah! S-s-sa...tori! Mm..p-p-please. Ahhh!” Tooru babbled. He was fully gone. This was what he was looking for all night. Not having to think about anything- no not being able to think about anything felt so amazing. No fear, no worry, no insecurity, just pure pleasure. He didn't care that he probably looked thoroughly wrecked. He just loved being fucked and not thinking.

He felt so good but still so far off. Until Tendou began pumping his dick again. Tooru yelled again, something he didn't understand himself. He may have not said anything but just made noise. Now he was getting close. He felt the oncoming euphoria and peace. His muscles tightened and this time he actually said something as he shouted.

“Satori-i-i, I'm close. I'm gonna-ahhh!” Tooru screamed as he released, come landing on his stomach and Tendou’s hand.

Tendou groaned as Tooru tightened around him. He growled when Tooru came and god damn it was so hot. He let go of Tooru’s dick and brought his hand to his lips and cleaned his fingers off. Tooru tasted great simply because it came from such a gorgeous person. He put both hands on Tooru’s hips and kept fucking until he reached his climax. His hips stuttered as he came in Tooru, filling the condom. He slumped over the other as his high wore off.

“Satori..” Tooru croaked out. Tendou hushed the boy and stood up taking the condom off and leaving to fetch a wet rag. He came back after wiping himself down.

Tooru felt the warm rag and practically purred as Tendou cleaned him up. After Tendou was done, he threw the rag in his hamper deciding to deal with it later. He lifted Tooru and moved him closer to the wall and laid down next to him. Tooru looked positively beautiful laying in the moonlight. Even though there wasn't much light, Tendou could see his flushed chest and rosy cheeks.

Tooru turned to face Tendou and shifted so he was laying against the other.

“Thank you.” Tooru mumbled. Both were tired but neither were ready to sleep.

“Of course. I wouldn't mind doing it again sometime.” Tendou said. “May I touch your hair?”

Tooru gave a noise of consent and Tendou brought a hand to the crown of Tooru’s head and ran his fingers through his hair. Tooru snuggled into Tendou’s side and put his head on the other’s chest.

“I don't see why we can't.” Tooru said. “This was my favorite part of the weekend.”

“Then we should keep doing it. Maybe even make it proper?” Tendou said. He was starting to drift.

“How so?” Tooru barely made out.

“A date.” Tendou said. Tooru hummed his agreement and they drifted off to sleep.


	5. Forever Stuck In Our Youth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's left kudos, sunscribed or commented!! Seeing those number make me so happy!!  
> This chapter is pretty much filler BUT! there's a new person being introduced who's gonna come back later on so don't skip it!

“Oikawa-senpai! Will you teach me your serve?” A voice broke Tooru’s concentration. Tooru looked up to see Tobio-chan standing next to him holding a ball and looking at him expectantly. Tooru was tired. Last night was long and he tried acid for the first time. Tooru was at his limit and had no patience left. He tilted his head slightly as Tobio held the ball out.

“Please teach me, Oikawa-senpai.” Tobio said again. Tooru began seeing red around Tobio and he brought his hand up to hit the younger kid. He swung but his arm was caught by a hand. The ball Tobio was holding hit the floor as the younger brought his arms up to shield his face.

“Dumbass! Tobio, pack up and go home.” Iwa-chan barked letting go of Tooru. Tobio scurried out of the gym as fast as possible. The doors slammed and Tooru woke up.

That nightmare never failed to haunt Tooru’s sleep. While yes, it was an actual memory, it didn't help that Tooru saw Tobio-chan’s fearful eyes in his sleep. Tooru will never forget that night as long as he lives. He's not a violent person and after Tobio left, Iwa-chan gave him a long scolding that eventually led to Tooru breaking and screaming about how he's never gonna get better or be the best. Iwaizumi headbutted him then, because he never had an issue with violence, and yelled the only words he'd never forget.

“The team with the better six is stronger.”

After that, Tooru put his effort into making his team stronger and being adaptable. And vowing to never do acid again.

First year of high school started and he was still seeing Tendou, who ended up going to Shiratorizawa Academy. While Tooru immensely wants to crush Shiratorizawa, he doesn't like bringing the rivalry into their, well, whatever it is that they have.

Tooru climbed out of bed, shuffled to his closet and began pulling out the clothes he needed. Somehow, he ended up in his bed. Maybe he and Tendou didn't go to the other’s house. Tooru knew he was shitfaced drunk but he also thought he had his wits about him...maybe not. He thought about it as he got dressed and when his phone went off notifying him Tendou texted him, he thought it didn't matter now.

Tendou asked when he was free this week and Tooru explained he was open Thursday night and the weekend. They'd been together every weekend, either at some party or just getting wasted at Tendou’s house, almost always ending the night with mind numbing sex. Tooru thought things would change when he got into high school but his mother was still drunk all the time and his sister was still never home. He didn't really care that much anymore. Nobody bothered him and he never had to tell anyone where he was. Well, except nosy Iwa-chan and their new friends.

Tooru was glad they cared, but it was too much sometimes. It didn't really matter because what were they going to do, tell his mom? She wouldn't be awake enough to understand and she'd sure as hell be drunk enough to not care.

He walked his path to the meetup point and found the three already there.

“Hey Oikawa.” Hanamaki Takahiro said. Matsukawa Issei, who was standing next to him, waved.

“Tooru, where have you been? I tried calling you last night and I even texted you.” Iwaizumi barked out.

“Oh, sorry Iwa-chan! I was with Satori.” Tooru said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. In all honesty, Tooru heard his phone ring and meant to check, but last night’s round took so much of his energy he fell asleep as soon as he got home.  _ Oh!  _ Tooru thought. _ I walked home! _

“Yeah, yeah. You need to fix that.” Iwaizumi said. “What happens when there's an emergency?” Tooru waved his hand.

“It's fine, Iwa-chan. What are you, my mom?” Tooru said jokingly which apparently ticked Iwaizumi off even more.

“I'm sorry?” Iwaizumi said threateningly. Tooru brought his hands up in a placating manner.

“I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that!” He yelped. Meanwhile, his phone was going off like crazy with text messages.

They got to school and parted for their classes. Honestly, Tooru couldn't focus but none the less the notes he took would allow him to stay in his advanced classes. Lunch rolled around and it showed Tooru sitting with Makki, Matsun and Iwa-chan. Volleyball season had started and their little group has already made the school gossip vine. They were all given spots on the main team and Tooru was designated secondary setter. After the first few scrimmages between Seijoh and some other schools, Tooru had gathered a sort of following. At least they had fans.

“Iwa-chan, when are you going to ask Himura-chan out?” Tooru asked sitting down next to Iwaizumi, who grew bright red at the question.

“Not all of us can get a pretty little fuck buddy easily, Oikawa.” Hanamaki said teasingly. Iwaizumi got even more red.

“What are you talking about Makki? Last I heard you and Matsun have it pretty easy.” Tooru joked back. “I guess girls are just harder huh Iwa-chan?”

“All of you can fuck off.” Iwaizumi finally gritted out. A couple tables away Himura Miyako began giggling and turned to look at their table. Iwaizumi caught her eye and smiled at her which made her blush. He gave her a small wave before having to look away in fear of being a fool.

“Iwa-chan, you're going to kill us with all the red radiating from you.” Tooru said. He was happy his friend had an object of affection to think about.

“Shut up Tooru.” Iwaizumi muttered through bites of food.

“You know that dance coming up? You should ask her to it.” Matsukawa stated. “It wouldn't be that awkward then.”

Iwaizumi looked up and seemed to think about it. He was silent the rest of their lunch time while Tooru texted Tendou and the other two huddled to look at Hanamaki’s phone.

“You know, maybe I will.” Iwaizumi announced as they threw their trash away.

“You will what?” Tooru asked.

“Ask Himura-san to the dance.” Iwaizumi replied. The other three went silent then began teasing and joking Iwaizumi again.

By the end of the week, Iwaizumi had a date to the dance and Tooru was ready his and Tendou’s weekend. Time went on swiftly as Tooru’s weekends were filled with hazy memories of drinking and drugs. He didn't feel any shame or distress in what he was doing. He found that weed encouraged his volleyball practice and drinking was nice to relax with.

Tooru had no cares in the world as everything seemed to fall into place. He became starting setter (after hours of training that ended when Iwaizumi dragged him away), he was adored by strangers and loved all the attention, and finally, his sister moved out leaving him the only child in the house. Summer break saw Tooru spending the days with Iwaizumi practicing or just watching stupid sci-fi movies and spending the nights with Tendou at a stranger's house. Tooru never wanted to grow up and leave high school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note about Himura! Her name, Himura Miyako roughly means beautiful, night child of scarlet village.  
> I realized I never actually explained Tooru's sister's name either.  
> Oikawa Miko roughly means pretty child reaching the river.


	6. Everybody Loves Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. Did. It.  
> After all this time, I was able to finally finish the chapter that was giving me problems.  
> Smut from "I'm ready." to "The two left the equipment closet..."

As the last part of Tooru’s first year rolled around, Aoba Johsai boy’s volleyball team was practicing day and night to try and secure a spot at Nationals. Tooru didn't have time for Tendou and Tendou didn't have time for Tooru so while things worked out, Tooru found himself longing to be with the other. After two weeks of not seeing each other, Tooru settled down to go deep into practice and studying. Finals were coming and they lined up with the Interhigh preliminaries for volleyball. While he was confident in his ability to have a scholarship on his volleyball alone, he didn’t want to leave his academics in the dust.

“Oikawa-san!!” A voice shrieked. Oikawa flinched and prayed the girl didn’t see it. He was walking into his advanced physics class. His phone vibrated in his pocket as he turned to meet the girl.

“Hello, Touka-chan. How are you today?” Tooru said. The night before was one he managed to get with Tendou and while they didn’t go anywhere, they did stay in and get drunk, followed by sloppy sex. Needless to say, he had quite the hangover and didn’t need the chatter of adoring fans.

“Do you think you’ll be captain next year? You’re really good at setting. I saw the little push over the net you did last game when you were in.” Touka chattered on. Now Tooru knew it was rude but he needed to know what Tendou said. So he pulled out his phone and opened the messages.

“Who is that? I’m sure she’s pretty. Only the best for you, Tooru-senpai!” Touka said. The text was not for outside eyes and Tooru pulled the phone away from Touka’s nosy eyes.

“Mhmm, I’ll see you around Touka.” Tooru said flashing her the fake smile he’s perfected. She walked off smiling and glancing back at Tooru. Now Tooru was free to read the message from Tendou.

_ I’ve missed doing that. Free tonight to repeat it? _

_ Unfortunately not. Captain wanted me to learn the new codes.  _ Tooru replied to him.

_ Oho? Mind sharing those with us? (╯3╰)  _ Tendou responded immediately.

_ In your dreams, sweetheart. _ Tooru reacted.

The rest of the day went like that and practice came swiftly. The starting setter had dropped out of the club to focus on his studies, being a third year. So now Tooru is the center of attention off the court and on the court. And if he was honest with himself, he loved every millisecond of it. He worked himself to the bone to make sure he stayed starter, but Iwaizumi was more in tune with his religious practicing than he thought.

Today, Tooru had stayed long after everyone cleared out and was working on his jump serve. It was okay; strong, but not controlled which was the issue. He was told it would take years to perfect it with his strength but he didn’t have years to wait. Tooru missed the sound of the gym doors opening as he slammed the ball across the court. It missed the mark Tooru had set in his mind.

“Whoa.” A voice said causing Tooru to give himself whiplash finding the source. Tendou was sitting in the first row of bleachers smirking at the other boy.

“That’s some serve.” He said, smile growing more predatory. Tooru’s heart rate was slowing as he jogged over to his...boyfriend? Friend with benefits?

“That’s something I shouldn't be showing you.” Tooru said grabbing his water bottle. Tendou laughed.

“C’mon, like anyone would believe me.  _ ‘There’s a kid at Aoba Johsai that’s crazy strong and his serves could rip your arms off!’ _ ” Tendou joked.

“I doubt arms will be ripped off. And it’s not that crazy to imagine! I can spike at 65 kilometers per hour.” Tooru pouted. Tendou laughed at that but seeing Tooru look upset, he brought his hand to the other’s cheek.

“I’m sure you’re a force to be reckoned with on the court.” Tendou said quietly as Tooru leaned into his hand. “Do you think…?”

“What?” Tooru stated.

“Nothing, it was stupid.” Tendou said.

“No, I want to know.” Tooru said. Tendou looked pained but went forward with his thought.

“Do you think, that if something happens on the court, we would survive? Like, if Shiratori won or didn’t even get to play against Seijoh?” Tendou asked. Tooru felt like a train hit him. Did Satori really think that he would place volleyball above them?

“Well, I’d be upset for a while. But I wouldn’t hate you or leave you. That’s something really stupid to have issues over.” Tooru responded. Tendou hummed and Tooru wasn’t sure if he should pry or not.

“You’re not supposed to be here, you know? If you’re caught, I could get in trouble.” Tooru said. Tendou shifted so he could look up at Tooru who still stood.

“Then I guess I shouldn’t get caught.” he said staring up at Tooru. Tooru knew where this would lead and most nights he was ready, but tonight he didn’t want to blow off this idea.

“Hey, I really mean it. I wouldn’t let you go because a game went badly.” Tooru said resting his hand on Tendou’s shoulder.

“I know, I just, I get worried about those things. And I know how much volleyball means to you.” Tendou said grabbing Tooru’s hand. He flipped it so he could press a light kiss against Tooru’s wrist.

“Let me clean up the court and we can go to my place.” Tooru said grabbing the boy’s jaw to look into his eyes. Tendou nodded and released Tooru’s hand. Tooru moved off to collect the ball and put it back in the cart. He pulled the padding from the second pole and turned to see Tendou picking up to first set. Tooru led the way to the closet and laid both sets on the rack. They walked out and went to opposite ends of the net undoing the ties. Tooru cranked the string until it was loose enough to pull off the top. The net fell to the floor with a swish and the boys began folding it together. Tendou took the net back while Tooru grabbed the first pole and carried it to the closet. Tendou walked past the brunette to grab the other pole. Tooru went to get the last piece of equipment and met Tendou in the doorway of the closet with the ball cart. Tendou stepped aside to let Tooru line the cart up with the shelves. Tooru turned around to see Tendou was closer than he expected. Tooru was able to see the brown flecks in the other’s eyes.

“I'm ready.” Tooru whispered.

“You sure are.” Tendou responded taking Tooru’s mouth in his own surprising the other. What wasn’t surprising was when Tendou pushed into his mouth. Tooru stepped backwards and Tendou followed until Tooru was pressed against the wall. The redhead’s hands found their way under Tooru’s shirt as his lips met the sweat slicked skin of Tooru’s neck.

“Satoriiii.” Tooru purred. “Can you not wait until we get to my house?”

Instead of responding, Tendou just returned to the brunette’s mouth. With his foot, Tendou pushed the door to the closet closed plunging them both into darkness. Tooru didn’t have any objection to the current situation except for the fact that the next day Tooru would have to set up the court, he would no doubt remember this. He didn’t have much time to change his mind since Tendou began grinding against him. While Tooru was still processing the situation, his body was giving away his interest as he felt the blood fill out his dick. Tendou was relentless in kissing and biting against Tooru’s lips and combined with the effect the grinding had, Tooru decided to fuck it and just go with it.

“Sato-ah.” Tooru moaned. “I haven’t showered.”

“I know.” Tendou growled. “Better to make a mess of you beforehand, yeah?”

One of Tendou’s hand snaked its way to grab onto the hair at the base of Tooru’s head while the other slipped into the gym shorts Tooru was wearing. He traced the outline of Tooru’s erection as the other cursed.

“Mhn, Satori just do it.” Tooru whined into the redhead’s mouth.

“This isn’t a good place for a proper fuck, but I can sure still suck you off.” Tendou said before giving one last crushing kiss. He dropped his hand from Tooru’s neck and then dropped to his knees tugging down Tooru’s pants and underwear in one fluid motion. He grabbed Tooru’s dick at the base and licked a line along the underside of the shaft before meeting Tooru’s eyes and sinking all the way down on the brunette’s length.

“Fuck, ah, Satori.” Tooru began repeating. The redhead just continued his ministrations as Tooru pulled on his hair causing him to moan around the weight in his mouth. Vibrations of pleasure shot up Tooru’s spine as his hips involuntarily thrust forward.

“Satori, please, yes, ah!” Tooru moaned. Tendou hummed in response sending another wave of pleasurable vibrations up Tooru’s spine. Knowing how close Tooru was, Tendou pulled off until his lips only covered the head and suckled on it swiping his tongue over the slit making Tooru groan. Tendou raised his eyes to meet caramel ones once more as he took Tooru to the back of his throat. Tooru was gone at the sight of Tendou taking him entirely and stuttered his hips, forcing more of his length into the redhead’s mouth as he came. Only after Tooru was shaking and pushing against Tendou’s head did Tendou stand back up and put Tooru away.

“You know, the next time I come in here, I won’t be able to get anything done.” Tooru stated.

“Hm, tragic.” Tendou responded.

“Can we go to my house now? Where I can finger you until you cry?” Tooru purred. Tendou pretended to think for a moment.

“You drive a hard bargain, but that could possibly be arranged.” The blocker said.

The two left the equipment closet and Tooru locked the door. Tendou went and picked up his backpack to then meet him by the gym doors. Tooru shut the lights off and both walked out into the night. After locking the doors, Tooru turned to Tendou who grabbed the brunette’s hand and they began walking towards Tooru’s house all worries about volleyball and their relationship put to rest.


	7. Young, Wild, and Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A double post? How rare!  
> Both of these are very un-betaed and written in sleep deprived hazes so please forgive me for any inaccuracies and confusion. Other than that, welcome to the start of the shit show called Oikawa's Downfall.

Tendou’s worries were not without reason. Tooru watched bitterly as the redhead shut out the opposing spiker. Seijoh was taken out in the second round by Datekou. Thus ended Tooru’s first ever high school tournament. The third years moved on and the Seijoh volleyball club hit practice hard. They weren’t going to be a joke again. The spring high came and Seijoh ended higher, still below where they would have like to have been. After that, training was even more intense. It seemed like the entire team wanted to be the best. That was fine with Tooru. He just wanted to prove he was the best. There was a night off from practice so of course, instead of staying home resting, he went out. Tendou told him of a kickback that was happening on the street behind his. So about three hours ago, Tooru left for the party.

The steady bass of the over-the-top music thrummed through Tooru’s body. The three shots of vodka he downed a few minutes before returning to the dancefloor still burned his lungs. Or maybe it was the lack of oxygen in a room full of people grinding against each other. He stumbled out of the mass of bodies and towards the back door of the house he was at. There were some people out back. Most of them were sitting around a fire pit passing around a bong. Tooru walked crookedly to the group around the pit. He sat down next to the guy with awful red hair that stood up.

“Tooru~” one of the other guys crooned. Tooru tried to smirk but he couldn't stop smiling so much.

“Satorii~” Tooru purred, “Pass it.” The circle chuckled as the redhead smiled at the newcomer.

“I don't think you're sober enough to use it.” Satori said grinning. Tooru’s brain wasn't functioning enough to process that Satori had to be as drunk as he was if not more, so instead of arguing he just nodded seriously. The group chuckled at him.

“You can shotgun though.” Satori purred. Tooru perked up, nodding at the other boy. The bong was passed to Satori who took a hit, breathing deep enough to hold the smoke in and turned to Tooru who pushed his lips against the other’s greedily ready for the smoke. As Satori exhaled, Tooru inhaled and felt the burn of smoke enter his lungs. As the smoke dissipated, Tendou thrust his tongue into Tooru’s mouth. The circle whistled and jeered at the couple. They parted and Tendou leaned in to whisper.

“Should we go?” The redhead purred. Tooru said nothing but leaned into the other.

“Well, it’s been fun. But we’re gonna go.” Tendou said handing the bong off. The circle leered at the couple as they stand and walk through the house. As they hit the sidewalk, Tooru leans closer to Tendou.

“Hm.” Tooru says.

“Hm?” Tendou replies.

“Next tournament starts in a week. We’re gonna play you this time.” Tooru comments. Tendou snorts and throws an arm around the brunette.

“Lookin’ forward to it sweetheart. But for now…” Tendou replied as they turned down Tooru’s street.

“Yeah, yeah. Now we have our own game to play.” Tooru murmured. They stopped in front of Tooru’s house only long enough for Tooru to unlock the door. They dropped their shoes at the entrance and snuck through to Tooru’s room. Once Tooru let the door latch, Tendou was on him like a monster.

The following days were filled with training and homework. Finally, the day came and the interhigh started full swing. Now they were ready. They were going to finally play Shiratorizawa. The entire team was stronger and confident about the tournament. As they walked into the gym, fans around the facility cheered. They went to their first game and set their bags down by the bench. Coach called for captains and Tooru leaned into Iwaizumi.

“Welcome to the court, Iwa-chan! Are you ready?” Tooru asked his angry friend. The other just glowered at him. Tooru chuckled as they changed shoes and put on their knee pads. The captain came back and told them they got the court to warm up first and stayed on their side to start. The other team served first. The team launched into hitting drills then both teams served. The game started and ended just as fast allowing Seijoh into the next round. Round after round went the same way and soon, Tooru realized he only had one more wall push through until they went against Shiratorizawa.

“Good job guys, we’ve done extremely well this tournament. Let’s keep that up.” The captain said. They went through the routine of warming up and putting on their knee pads. Tooru noticed a small pain in his knee but ignored it in favor of being able to fight Shiratorizawa. Everything was going great until the second game. Tooru jumped up and set the ball to Iwaizumi.

“Iwa-chan!” Tooru called. Everything went into slow motion. The ball hit Iwa-chan’s hand then slammed into the other side of the court. Tooru’s feet hit the court then his ass and there was a throbbing pain in his knee and he curled into himself holding it. The referee blew the whistle and Iwaizumi ran over.

“Oikawa! What happened?” Iwaizumi yelled. He dropped down next to Tooru as the coach got there. Tooru said nothing in attempts to avoid crying.

“Tooru, are you okay?” He asked panicked. Tooru looked up at him.

“I think I hurt my knee.” Tooru replied, now letting the tears fall.

“Can you stand?” Iwaizumi asked. He offered a hand down and pulled Tooru up. Tooru stood on one leg and slowly tried putting weight on his right leg. He couldn’t and cried out as pressure hit. Matsukawa ran over to the scene putting one of Tooru’s arms around his shoulders. Iwaizumi gave him a sidelong look but did the same and the two carried Tooru over to the benches. Coach called to sub in Yahaba.

“Go, the game needs to continue.” Tooru told the two boys fretting over him. They ignored him in favor of setting his leg on a chair. Tooru hissed in pain.

“Just go.” Tooru said more sternly. The two glanced at him then at the manager coming with an ice pack and left. They exchanged looks of worry before returning to the court. “Oikawa-san, I brought an ice pack.” The manager said handing the cold pack over. The game resumed and coach walked over to Tooru.

“Tell me what happened?” He asked. Tooru explained that when he hit the court, he felt a pop and went down. His knee was in a lot of pain and it hurt to move it.

“You should probably go to an emergency clinic after this game ends.” Coach said.

“No. I’ll go after we beat Shiratorizawa.” Tooru argued. Coach knew that when Tooru set his mind, he wouldn’t let go.

“Fine, but call your family and tell them.” Coach conceded. Hanamaki brought Tooru’s bag over and Tooru fished his phone from it. He texted his sister that he needed to go to an emergency clinic and that he hurt his knee then put his phone down to watch the rest of the game.

Yahaba was a fairly good all around player. There were some things he still needed to work on, but overall a high caliber athlete. It was when Tooru hurt his knee that he should have known. Seijoh wasn’t going to play against Shiratorizawa this tournament. The game ended 1-2 in favor of the opposing team and Tooru was pissed. Never had he felt more disgust at himself for ruining his knee at a crucial point in time. His sister came and took him to an emergency clinic. There, he was told his ACL was torn and that he would need surgery to fix it. His sister looked at a loss and had to call his mother. The doctor stepped out and Tooru sobbed for the first time in years. His mother came and set up a time and day for the surgery. In the meantime, Tooru would have to move around on crutches. When he got home, Iwaizumi was sitting on his porch waiting for him.

“Shiratorizawa won.” Iwaizumi said as Tooru crutched up to him.

“Surprising.” Tooru said with no bite to his tone. Iwaizumi opened the door for him and they went to his room. Tooru sat down and dropped the crutches.

“I’m supposed to go into surgery Tuesday. When are the finals?” Tooru asked.

“Two weeks. Shiratori won in our block, but Datekou has been doing well. Johzenji has been confusing everyone again. Doubt they’ll get too far otherwise.” Iwaizumi relayed. Tooru had two weeks to get his knee fixed and be able to walk on it. Tooru laid on his bed and just cried for what felt like forever.

“I’m so sorry, Iwa-chan. I failed the team.” Tooru whispered.

The surgery went over smoothly and two weeks later, Tooru was able to stand again. He still needed a crutch to maneuver a bit, but it was worth it. He was never someone to stay down when shoved. His phone went off.

_ We won! Are you gonna come to our party? _ Tendou texted him. He chuckled bitterly to himself.

_ Of course. Would love to celebrate you. _ He replied. He didn’t think he was that far gone, but as fate would have it: this next party would actually almost kill him.


	8. Victorious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was, by far, my most favorite chapter to write and has been finished since day one. It's kinda the one that got me started on this story. I truly hope you enjoy it like I did.

The warehouse wasn’t that far off a normal street. Lights flashed from inside and Tooru decided he had finally found the place he was supposed to be. He walked through the door and saw lights flash on pink and white banners saying “Congratulations VBC” and “Intense Force”. A small flame ignited in Tooru’s soul as he tried to push down the anger at losing. He needed to find Satori before doing anything else. Afterall, he should be supportive of his boyfriend. He wandered around listening to the academy students talk about the game. While wandering, he found out that the party was scheduled weeks in advance and that bothered him. The arrogant players didn’t see his team as a threat. The longer it took for him to find Satori, the angrier he got and the more he leaned towards finding a drink. He walked around a few more minutes before giving into the need for a drink and went to fill a cup with cheap beer. After downing the whole thing in under a minute, he began searching again. He made his way towards the back and found his boyfriend sitting on a couch between two guys. He was laughing and talking animatedly with both of them. He tried coaxing them both into relaxing and Tooru’s anger flared. His boyfriend was sitting between two guys-flirting with them-while he was running around a party he didn’t want to come to just to support said boyfriend. Fine. He decided he had enough. No more being nice. He was gonna do his damndest to trash this party in the classiest way possible. He sauntered back to the drinks and began going crazy. At this point, people had noticed his jacket and the Aoba Johsai emblem on it. Rumor spread that the other team had shown up to destroy their party and by the time it had reached Satori, the damage was done.

“Hey, guys, thought you’d want to know, but Seijioh’s here. They’re probably trying to ruin the party.” A random person shouted at the couch. Satori processed the words slowly due to having just finished what was in his pipe.

“Oh! Tooru’s here! I’ll go find him.” He said to the two sitting with him. “You’ll like him Ushiwaka. He may not like you though. And Semi-semi, he’ll probably be jealous of you cause you’re pretty.”

Satori stood up and began to wander around. There was a swell in voices on the dancefloor and Satori walked over to find out what was happening. He pushed through the crowd to see a girl screaming at Tooru and glaring at another guy. Tooru stood there with a smirk that told Satori he was drunk and felt awful. He stepped into the small circle to grab Tooru but the girl swing her fist at the brunette. Satori really launched into action and pushed her hand away pulling Tooru behind him.

“Whoa! Whoa! No need to get violent. Whatever he did I’m sure it was a mistake.” Satori said protecting Tooru.

“I wouldn’t feel the need if he didn’t take my damn boyfriend!” She yelled. “I came back to find him grinding on Eijirou.” Something about that didn’t sit well with Satori and he wanted to talk to Tooru about it but before he could, the other opened his mouth.

“Sweetheart, I can’t help that you attract closet cases.” Tooru shouted. The girl got angry again and tried to get to him but Satori kept himself in between the two.

“Why is he even here Satori? He’s from Seijoh, can’t you see?” She yelled dragging her boyfriend away.

“Alright, shows over! Move!” Satori said dragging the shit-faced brunette off the dancefloor. Once they got out of the populated area, Satori turned and held Tooru up.

“Hey, what’s up?” Satori asked trying to get a feel for Tooru’s emotional state.

“I’m feeling great. Not drunk enough though.” Tooru replied.

“No, I mean, why were you grinding on some other guy? I was waiting for you.” Satori said trying to not feel as hurt as he did.

“Oh, I just thought it’d be bad for your endeavors if your boyfriend showed up so I went off.” Tooru said snarkily.

“What endeavors?” Satori asked slowly losing patience.

“I found you and you were flirting with not one, but two other guys, while you were waiting for your boyfriend.” Tooru said putting air quotes around ‘waiting for your boyfriend’. “I’d have been fine if you had maybe told me you wanted to bang your teammates, but I had to come to a stupid party in honor of a stupid team winning against me to find out my boyfriend was trying to cheat on me.”

Satori didn’t know what to say. Mostly he was hurt that Tooru never mentioned not wanting to come to the party but he was still feeling hurt from hearing Tooru was grinding against other people. He was still wrapping his mind around the two ideas when Tooru walked off to stand on a table. It took a couple tries, but he got up there eventually.

“Hey! I got something to say!” Tooru shouted over the music. It was turned down and people were taking notice of him. Satori did too and rushed to get him down.

“Huh? No, wait.” Tooru told him. “I want you to know, that from the bottom of my heart, I intend to beat you next year. And, that even though I was dating one of your team members, it had no impact on my desire to crush you.”

Satori was stuck because he could try and physically pull Tooru down or he could continue telling him to get down. He decided on the latter.

“Hey, you’re going to fall. Get down.” He hissed at Tooru. The other boy looked down at him.

“One minute, babe. I’m not done.” Tooru said before looking up again. “Next year, you won’t have just me to worry about. There’s a lot of strong teammates that are gonna be with me. And you should be afraid.”

It was then that Satori decided he needed to physically remove Tooru from the table. The boos and glares from his schoolmates made it clear that if Tooru stood up there any longer, he might not survive the night. He grabbed the other boy’s legs and caused his knees to buckle. Picking him up from the table, he carried him over his shoulder to the back by the couch. He set him down and had every intention of scolding him until he saw his face.

“You’re about to vomit. I can see it on you.” Satori told the brunette. He grabbed the other’s arm and began pulling.

“C’mon. We need to get you to the bathroom.” Satori says tugging on the arm. The other just pulled away.

“I don’t need your help.” Tooru slurred. He wobbled on his feet before emptying his stomach on the floor. Satori couldn’t help but watch the trainwreck get worse as his boyfriend vomited in front of his friends. Instead of going back to being the smug punk he was, Tooru straightened up then fell backwards as he went unconscious. Satori grabbed the other boy and laid him down so he didn’t hurt anything. Someone walked by looking disgusted at Tooru but stopping.

“Hey, is he okay?” The guy asked.

“Yeah, he’ll be fine. He just, overdid it.” Satori said. He was looking down at Tooru waiting for the other boy to come back around.

“I’d agree with you but it doesn’t look like he’s breathing.” The guy said. Satori watched Tooru’s chest waiting for it to rise, but it didn’t.  _ Holy shit, he isn’t breathing.  _ Satori thought. He checked Tooru’s pulse and it was faint but still there.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Waka-kun! Call 911!” Satori shouted before starting CPR. It took 8 minutes for Ushijima to explain what happened, 10 minutes for the ambulance to arrive, and 5 to get Tooru strapped in and taken away. Satori had never felt more helpless and stupid in his entire life.


End file.
